femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tina Grace (Mari no Emono)
' Tina Grace (ティナ・グレース)' is the primary antagonist in the 1994 action crime manga "Mari no Emono Volume 3" (マリーの獲物3) by mangaka 千葉 潔和. She is a powerful Colombian drug queen and part of the deadly "Nightmare" trio of siblings. For a while, the protagonist Mari Kodaka manages to thwart the activities of many of Tina's seedy underlings. Now taking the heroine as a serious threat, she has her men bust a dangerous criminal named Gonzo out of a Cuban prison. Gonzo takes seven kindergarten girls hostage on the top floor a skyscraper, and states that his demands are that Mari is brought to him. Mari agrees to come, and manages to both kill him and save the children. Upon learning this, Tina becomes so frustrated by this point that she even contemplates suicide. Before she does, however, one of her minions tells her that he's arranged for her two sisters, Eva and Carrie, to join the cause. The three siblings head to Japan, killing local police with guns and plastic explosives upon their arrival. After Eva is killed, Tina and Carrie manage to blow up a plane that they suspect Mari would be traveling on. Upon learning that this was not the case, Tina throws Mari out of an airport window, ties a noose around her neck, and then drives a vehicle to drag her out into the middle of a runway. Tina taunts Mari by reminding her of all the innocent people that have died simply because she refused to allow herself to die. She then uses the vehicle to run over Mari's arm, before then kicking her in the face and impaling her palms into the tarmac with knives. With a hearty, evil laugh, Tina declares that she is going to enjoy ripping the woman apart. However, a fired shot from Mari's friend Lisa draws the attention of the villainess, allowing the heroine to quickly wrap her legs around her. As Tina struggles to break free, she notices a plane, attempting to take off, coming straight at her. The pilots notice the two at the last minute and attempt to pull up. In doing so, however, the wheels ascend just enough to miss Mari by a hair, while delivering Tina a most gruesome death. Tina 2 Mari no Emono.png|Not too happy about receiving news of Mari's continued successes... Tina 3 Mari no Emono.png|It all seems hopeless even, until... Tina 4 Mari no Emono.png|The three prepare their explosives... Tina 6 Mari no Emono.png|After countless failures, Tina knows its time to handle things herself... Tina 7 Mari no Emono.png Tina 8 Mari no Emono.png Tina 9 Mari no Emono.png Tina 11 Mari no Emono.png Tina 10 Mari no Emono.png Tina 12 Mari no Emono.png Category:1990s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Drug Queen Category:Evil Laugh Category:Graphic Demise Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Manga Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Low Cut Top Category:Woman Kills Villainess